Son sourire
by Wyrielle
Summary: Mêlé aux couleurs vives de l'automne, un flocon de neige. Un ange s'était-il penché vers moi?


**Bonjour! **

**Avant tout, j'aimerais présenter mes excuses à ceux et celles qui suivaient mon autre fanfiction. À la suite de certains évènements j'ai perdu l'inspiration et ce, pendant plusieurs mois. C'est avec "Son sourire" que je l'ai retrouvé, aussi je pense continuer "le silence vaut plus que les mot" bientôt. **

**Bref, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction! **

**Pairing : Lavi x Allen **

**Univers : UA**

**Disclaiming : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette oeuvre.**

**Warning : Homophobes, intolérants et haters, je vous suggère de passer votre chemin. **

**Autre: Je ne me suis que très peu inspirée de l'univers de DGM qui ne m'a en fait que servit de base pour mes personnages et leurs relations. **

**J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont, n'oublier pas de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire afin de savoir vos avis et de m'améliorer! Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

**Son sourire**  
_Chapitre I_

Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, probablement parce que je n'arrive pas à croire en cette chimère superficielle. Malgré tout, la première fois que je le vis restera à jamais gravée en moi, inoubliable.  
Avant de m'étendre sur le sujet, je crois qu'il serait cependant plus pertinent de vous parler de moi, plus précisément de la personne que j'étais à l'époque.

J'avais toujours été pessimiste, mais il faut dire que c'était justifié; depuis ma plus tendre enfance, la vie ne m'avait pas vraiment fait de cadeaux.  
N'avoir été qu'un accident ne m'avais jamais vraiment choqué, non seulement car on ne me l'avait jamais présenté de façon particulièrement négative mais je pense que si vraiment on ne m'avait pas désiré, rien n'aurait empêché ma mère de se débarrasser de moi en avortant, tout simplement.

C'était mon grand-père qui m'avait élevé, un vieil érudit sévère qui a toujours tout fait pour que, comme lui, je devienne un homme sérieux, posé et intelligent. Malgré ses méthodes rustiques et sa poigne de fer, j'estime ne pas être si mal tombé. À ses côté, je ne fus jamais vraiment malheureux.  
Je ne me souviens que peu avoir vécu auprès de ma génitrice, elle m'a refilé au vieux dès mes six ans. Je comprends aujourd'hui que ce n'était que pour mon bien, travaillant beaucoup pour subvenir à mes nombreux besoins et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait m'élever de façon correcte toute seule. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai vécu toutes ces années dans une certaine aisance financière. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entretenir une certaine rancœur, au fond de moi, pour celle qui m'a abandonné, elle qui aurait dut être la seule à ne jamais me laisser tomber de la sorte. Pour moi, une mère n'est pas synonyme de réconfort, de sécurité ou de bonheur. Ce mot n'évoque en moi qu'un portefeuille qui s'ouvre au moindre coup de téléphone et une femme en talon-aiguille qui me fait la bise en me tenant un gros paquet impersonnel, Noël venu. Malgré mes efforts, je ne peux empêcher ce triste fait de me laisser un peu amer.

Mon père? Jamais entendu parler. Enfin, au fil des années, j'ai finis par comprendre que c'était probablement un homme rencontré en soirée qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. À la manière dont Papi me parlait du diable qu'est l'alcool et des insinuations subtiles qu'il faisait, j'imagine qu'elle ne se souvient même pas du visage du mec qui l'a mis enceinte, ce soir-là.  
Je ne toucherai jamais à la moindre bière.

Mais vous savez, que je sois né d'un père dont le nom ou l'apparence m'échappe n'est pas si grave. En fait, j'aime bien m'imaginer que mon géniteur est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, un grand acteur, un politicien ou un Don Juan. Ou peut-être même les trois, qui sait? Je préfère ce paternel imaginaire a quelqu'un qui m'aurait probablement laissé tomber, voyez-vous. Comme on dit, ce que l'on ne connait pas ne peut nous manquer.

J'imagine qu'avoir été abandonné par sa mère traumatise un peu car j'ai toujours vu en la moindre action un geste à mon encore qui me touchait plus que de raison. Que ce soit par l'intimidation, les mensonges, le rejet ou l'hypocrisie, tous semblaient vouloir me blesser. Si j'ai un jour eu confiance en moi, je l'ai perdue pendant mes premières années scolaires. Tout semblait vouloir jouer contre moi. Je fus rondouillard, durant mon enfance, mais l'on me fit comprendre bien vite que ce genre de différence était mal perçu. Quand je maigris, l'on m'accusa d'être roux, mais que pouvais-je bien y faire? L'attitude renfermée que je pris jeune pour me protéger des autres enfants m'attira autant de moquerie et de dégout que le reste de mes joyeux attributs.  
Comment avoir confiance en les autres quand notre propre personne nous dégoûte? Les rares amis que j'ai eu m'ont bien vite laissé tomber, ne trouvant rien de bien intéressant en ma compagnie d'enfant apeuré et incertain, ou bien par peur de vivre un traitement semblable au miens. Bien sûr, j'étais loin d'être seul dans cette situation. Bien d'autres enfants souffraient de choses semblables à moi, souvent juste sous mon nez. Mais plutôt que de les aider, plutôt que de lier des liens avec ceux qui vivaient des situations équivalentes à la mienne, je préférai me pencher doucement vers moi-même. J'en vins à me détacher de la foule que représentent les autres. Avec les années, ils me semblèrent stupides, transparents, inutiles. Silencieux et sombre, j'observais le monde autour de moi d'un œil morne. Doucement, je me sentis bien supérieur à ces professeurs qui n'agissaient pas, à ces élèves primitifs.

En entrant au secondaire, mon calvaire cessa quelque peu mais je me sentais alors bien loin de tout cela. Je pense que le vieux Papi a essayé de renforcer mon caractère, de me protéger en me disant à quel point les autres pouvaient être stupides, à quel point ils se trompaient, que ce soit à propos de moi ou tout le reste. C'était, bien sûr, des paroles destinées à me redonner confiance en moi, à me rassurer sur ma vraie valeur. Ça a marché. Un peu trop bien, même. Tout ce temps, je m'accrochai à ces paroles qui pour moi étaient sacrées. Après-tout, mon grand-père était bien la seule personne au monde qui méritait ma confiance. Je me répétais ces paroles à chaque injustice, chaque mensonge, chaque trahison. À force d'observer le monde, je finis par reconnaitre les sourires hypocrites, les manigances qui, pourtant, ne me concernaient pas. J'en vins à me sentir tellement supérieur à toutes ces personnes qui avaient besoin de ces stratagèmes pour se faire des amis ou arriver à leur fin. Je me convainquis que ma solitude ne m'avait pas été imposée par les autres mais quelle me venait d'un choix –mon choix. Je n'avais, après tout, pas besoin de gens comme cela. J'étais trop bien pour eux.

Les gens sont si prévisibles, si transparent. Il est tellement facile de les manipuler. Quand je me rendis compte qu'avec quelques paroles, un sourire et une gestuelle adaptée l'on pouvait avoir tout ce que l'on voulait des gens, je commençai à trouver divertissant de les mener en bateau. Je ne me rabaissais pas à leur niveau, non, je les déjouais à leur propre jeu. J'étais tellement mieux.  
Je changeais d'attitude comme de chemise. Que ce soit pour draguer, avoir un rabais dans une boutique ou se « lier d'amitié » avec quiconque, il ne suffisait que d'un peu d'observation et de doigté. Tantôt gentil, tantôt cruel, parfois farceur ou sérieux, je jouais avec le cœur des filles ou des garçons, j'escroquais les jeunes et les vieux. Si cerner les gens est facile, les berner l'est tout autant. Je ne me souciais pas de leur faire du mal car sans m'en rendre compte, je punissais le monde entier des souffrances que mon petit cœur d'enfant avait enduré.

L'on me qualifiait souvent de mature et de posé, quand je ne jouais pas le rôle du guignol de service. J'étais bon à l'école car j'étudiais intensément sous le regard avisé du vieux qui ne demandait pas mieux. J'avais 17 ans et je pensais tout savoir du monde alors que la seule chose dont j'aurais dus avoir conscience est ma propre ignorance. Qu'est-ce que je comprenais à l'amour, l'amitié? Je voyais la vie en noir et blanc, sans aucune passion ou passe-temps, sans personne sur qui compter hormis un vieil homme qui, au fond, ne me connaissais pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Je ne vivais que sous des masques sans jamais sentir le soleil sur mon visage, sans gouter à la vie. Rien n'était important, tout était possible. Tout était permis.

Je ne me rendais plus compte de la coquille vide que j'étais. Les rares fois où un coup de cafard me prenait, où je sentais la morsure du vent glacial qui soufflait en moi, j'errais dans les rues de Montréal. Je vivais en banlieue mais un je-ne-sais-quoi me poussait à prendre le métro et à m'éloigner de mon petit monde, à m'éloigner de tous ces visages connus. Je ne savais ni ce que je cherchais, ni pourquoi je le cherchais mais je le faisais, tout simplement. Mon regard parcourait les rues alors que je m'assoyais sur un banc de parc ou sur une terrasse, le regard fermé, l'envie de rien. Dans ces moments, je ne me sentais plus le courage de jouer un rôle, plus la force de faire quelque chose. Rien ne me donnait particulièrement envie. Je pouvais rester assis là des heures, voir toute une journée. Il m'arrivait même de m'endormir quelque part sans le vouloir. Quand je me levais enfin, c'était un peu plus vide de n'avoir rien trouvé.

Le jour où je le vis pour la première fois était l'un de ces moments de déprime.

J'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à connaître ces jours gris à l'air lourd qui vous pèse sur le cœur. Ce genre de temps qui arrive à détruire le peu de moral que l'on a et qui nous affecte plus que de raison. Même la température semblait vouloir me peser sur les épaules, ce jour-là, comme si je n'avais pas déjà mon quota de soucis et de mal-être. Comme il m'arrivait parfois dans les journées plus fraîches de ce début d'automne, je m'attablai à un café de la rue st-Denis ou j'avais l'habitude d'aller. L'ambiance était modérément chaleureuse et les cappuccinos y étaient plus qu'excellents, ce qui en faisait probablement l'endroit que j'aimais le plus. « Probablement », car je n'étais plus tout à fait sûr de ce que j'appréciais ou non. Quand chaque chose semble aussi terne et sans intérêt que la précédence, de toute façon, à quoi bon se poser des questions?  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté attablé, mais si je me fie au montant élevé de la facture, j'ai bien dû siroter une demi-douzaine du fabuleux breuvage de la place.  
Bref, c'est l'esprit vide, les yeux dans le vague et les lèvres encore posées sur le rebord de ma tasse de cappuccino que je finis finalement par l'apercevoir Lui. Des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, une peau tout aussi pâle, un visage enfantin. Cette créature rare avait réussis à attirer mon attention et, étrangement, un semblant de curiosité.  
Mêlé aux couleurs vives de l'automne, un flocon de neige. Un ange s'était-il penché vers moi?

Vous savez, il n'était pas d'une beauté classique. Si on oubliait ses cheveux de nuance si singulière, ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui faisait retourner les têtes dans la rue. Il était mignon mais sans plus. Je ne saurai probablement jamais ce qui, dans ses traits, l'a rendu si remarquable à mes yeux, mais je pense que ses yeux gris si expressifs et son air d'une sincérité à toute épreuve m'ont profondément touché.

Sa bouche était tordue en un bien joli sourire -qui m'était adressé, je mis un certain moment à le comprendre. Ses magnifiques yeux gris, ancrés dans les miens, semblaient attendre une réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne réalise qu'il avait dût me poser une question. Dans toute la grâce de ma personne, je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de retenir un élégant et très aiguë :

_« …Huh? »_

Loin de l'irriter, ma « réponse » sembla quelque peu l'amuser. Sur un ton léger et de sa voix cristalline, il se reprit.

_« Désirez-vous un autre Cappuccino, monsieur? »_

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le lien entre l'inconnu et une tasse de cappuccino. Un serveur. C'était un serveur, tout simplement. Assimiler ce fait me parut plutôt difficile. Je ne savais pas que les anges manquaient à ce point de travail pour devenir serveur.

_« Je... euh… oui, d'accord… »_

Ma voix hésitante et bafouillante ne sembla pas le gêner car ses lèvres s'étirèrent de satisfactions alors qu'il lançait un banal « Je reviens tout de suite! ». J'en doutais fortement d'ailleurs, malgré le mauvais temps, le café était presque plein, bien que je fusse l'un des seuls à avoir l'audace de rester dehors. En d'autre circonstances, j'y aurais probablement pris une table à l'intérieur, mais quoi de plus désagréable que des gens heureux quand l'on broie du noir? Parce que oui, l'ambiance était, malheureusement, toujours bien sympathique, dans ce café. Cela ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas, à y voir le personnel. Sourire ainsi devrais être illégal.  
Tout cela pour dire que mon cœur battait encore à la chamade quand l'ange revint, une tasse fumante trônant sur son plateau.

_« Excusez-moi d'avoir été si long. Votre cappuccino! »_

S'exclama-t-il, déposant ma commande devant moi d'une main experte. Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, je répondis un vague merci. Un sourire timide que je ne me connaissais pas s'imposa à mes lèvres.

_« Faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin de quelque chose! »_

Un dernier regard et il partit d'un air nonchalant alors que je le suivais du regard.  
Pourquoi, soudainement, quelqu'un m'intéressait autant? Qu'est-ce qui était différent de tout le reste? J'avais perdu depuis bien longtemps l'habitude de m'ouvrir aux autres, de me laisser toucher par eux, psychologiquement parlant. Pour la première fois depuis l'école primaire, je voyais quelqu'un sans le filtre et cette carapace que j'avais créé de toute pièce. Ce jour-là, je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé, mais c'était le début d'un grand changement dans ma vie. Un grand changement en moi.  
Je finis ma tasse, songeur et un peu déboussolé. À ma grande déception, c'est un autre serveur qui vint me donner l'addition. Troublé, je parti sans m'attarder.

Pourquoi mon cœur ne voulait-il pas arrêter sa course? Je me sentais chamboulé par cette rencontre ô combien banale. Je me posais tant de questions sans queue ni tête, tant de questions sans savoir à qui les poser. Pourtant les réponses ne se trouvaient pas bien loin, juste sous mon nez. Il y avait bien longtemps que mes yeux ne s'étaient pas réellement posés sur une autre personne que moi-même. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande « pourquoi lui? », après tout, ce n'était supposé être qu'un inconnu comme les autres. Sans même le connaître, je lui avait trouvé quelque chose de si spécial pour en être tant choqué?

Vous savez, je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce n'était qu'un prétexte superficiel pour dire que l'on a trouvé quelqu'un physiquement à notre goût, sans même chercher à entrevoir sa personnalité. Pourtant, ce jour-là, c'était le début de changements que je ne saurais expliquer.  
Une chose est sûre, jamais je n'oublierai cette première rencontre.  
Jamais je n'oublierai son sourire.


End file.
